


a pet of her own

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: femslash100, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina was so tired of being alone; it was making her wild with something, it was making her itch beneath her nice dresses and heavy cloaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a pet of her own

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Regina/Snow - obedience.

Regina was so tired of being alone; it was making her wild with something, it was making her itch beneath her nice dresses and heavy cloaks.  She’d wander the halls of the palace and take in the heavy stone and rich tapestries, dreaming of screaming at the top of her lungs until she fainted from it, still going unheard.

“Are you alright, Regina?” Snow peeked from around the corner, voice timid.

Regina whirled around, skirts brushing her ankles.  “Of course I’m alright, now leave me be, please.”

Snow bowed her head, apples of her cheeks reddening.  “Yes, ma’am.  I’m sorry.”

Regina’s heart skipped a beat at Snow’s meek deference, her immediate acceptance of Regina’s word.  “Snow, darling, wait a moment.  Come back.”

Snow turned, face hopeful, and she laced her hands behind her back as she approached her step-mother. 

Regina crouched down to face Snow head-on.  “Snow, my princess.  You’re a kind girl.  If I asked you to do something for me, would you do it?”

Snow nodded eagerly.  “Anything at all.”

Regina felt her neck heat at Snow’s honesty; nobody spoke like that to Regina anymore, nobody _trusted_ her.  But Snow did—sweet, small Snow.  She saw the best in Regina.

Regina smiled, playing with Snow’s dark hair.  “That’s a good girl, my pet.”  _This might be fun_ , she thought, _having someone who_ listens.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is intended to show Regina's desperation, loneliness, and need for someone to control rather than show any sexual preferences or desire for Snow as a child. It has manipulative themes because it's Regina, but I did not write it to imply sexual manipulation--but since this is a darker-themed fic, a darker future could be possible, but I won't write it.


End file.
